Idiot
by Rosewhisker41622
Summary: S4E7 but JT and Toby are dating. Their first fight, which is a stupid fight over a locker. “You’re my boyfriend and I want to keep it that way”. Just a little stupid oneshot lol


**Idiot **

A/N : Can be in the same time sequence as "A Night To Remember".

———————————————————

Normal POV

The new year had started a month ago, and JT and Toby decided to share a locker. Why wouldn't they? They were dating, after all.

But there was one slight problem.

JT was a huge slob, and Toby was the complete opposite, a clean freak.

So imagine his disgust when he opened their locker to find a huge mess. Stuff was falling out, and there was a huge odor. It happened to be JT's lunch from last week.

Toby turned around and saw JT in his mascot uniform walking down the hallway.

"JT." Toby said in a annoyed voice. JT took off his mascot head and sat it on the floor.

"You called?" JT smirked, "Oh, babe, deodorant is your friend." JT joked, which only added to Toby's annoyance. Did JT not know what a slob he was?

"It's your lunch. From last week." Toby scowled and held it up. JT looked at it with a weirded out expression on his face.

"Hmm. From solid to liquid in seven days. Fascinating." JT continued to joke and threw it in the nearest trash can.

"Oh my clown wig!" JT exclaimed as he picked up a rainbow colored wig from off the floor. It was in the pile of junk Toby threw out.

"The possibilities." JT picked it up and put it on his head, all while Toby was looking at him with an angry look on his face. He had enough and tried to strangle JT for a second.

"Ah! Human society!" JT yelled as he gently pushed his boyfriend off of him. He loved having physical contact, but not the murder kind.

"We're not animals, we're human beings! And this is disgusting!" Toby yelled as he pointed to the locker, not breaking eye contact with JT.

"It's a man cave!" JT tried to explain. Truth was he was just naturally messy.

"It's a toxic dump!" Toby argued back. Truth was he was just a clean freak.

"Can't believe I volunteered to be your locker mate!" Toby rolled his eyes as he said this.

"Share a locker, do something for degrassi, Raditch - plus we're together! Why wouldn't we share a locker!" JT came up with every excuse he could.

"If you want us to stay a couple, you'll clean this up!" Toby said and slightly shoved JT. Yep, defiantly a clean freak.

JT watched him as he walked away. You had to be a clean freak to threaten to break up over something like that. He could clean the locker, or he could change Toby's mind by bribing him.

...

JT came over to Toby's house after school. Right now they were in the kitchen, Toby sitting at one of the stools, JT making a huge mess on the counter.

"It's all about the right combination of tastes. I've yet to discover the perfect match." JT said as he went through the cabinets.

"Marshmallows?" Toby groaned as JT hopped off the stool he was using with a bag of marshmallows.

"So I've been processing what you've said yesterday, and I've decided to do my very best to respect your needs when it comes to our locker." JT said as he pulled out a knife. Toby groaned at this, the last thing he needed was to accidentally cut his own finger off. But he also appreciated the fact JT respected him being a clean freak.

"Cheese flavored corn snack?" JT held out some cheese puffs at Toby, in which Toby glared at him and shook his head. He still wasn't so convinced.

"No? And while some might say that clean freaks like yourself are totally annoying,"

JT paused to sigh and look at Toby, "You're my boyfriend and I plan to keep it that way." Toby smiled at this, maybe he was serious. JT proceeded to mash a bunch of food that defiantly did not go well together into a bowl.

"Now. Mmm. Want some?" JT smirked as he held out a spoon full of...whatever that was...in Toby's direction. Toby just glared at that and then back at JT. He was an idiot. But he was Toby's idiot.

...

The next day, JT still hadn't cleaned out the locker. So Toby decided to take matters into his own hands. Which meant cleaning the locker and splitting it half with tape.

"What are you doing?" JT yelled as he walked by.

"You snooze you lose." Toby looked up at JT. Of course, he wasn't serious about breaking up over this, so he decided to clean it himself.

"What does THIS say to you?" Toby asked as he pointed to the tape with the scissors. Boundaries.

"Severe mental illness." JT joked, a huge smirk on his face. This was stupid but amusing.

"It says boundaries JT. Boundaries." Toby said as he continued to point at the tape with the scissors.

"Why do you get to decide what my boundaries are?" JT asked. Now this was getting annoying.

"Because you have none! My side, your side. From now on, you will follow my rule! It's my way, or the highway!" Toby explained with anger in his voice. He put the scissors back and walked away.

JT thought about this for a second. No way he's following these rules. He looked at the locker and noticed that Toby's sweatshirt sleeve had fell out of his "boundary". He smirked as he got an idea. He picked up the scissors and looked at it.

"My way or the highway." JT mocked as he cut the sleeve with the scissors, and then kicked the dismembered sleeve into the trash. Whatever, Toby would get over it and they would kiss and make up later. Literally.

...

Toby opened his locker only to find that his sweatshirt had one of his sleeves missing. It didn't take a genius to figure out who did it. JT, the idiot.

Speaking of the idiot, he was sitting on the bench by the window, watching Toby with a smug look on his face.

"JT." Toby said with clear annoyance in his voice.

"What?" JT replied, just as annoyed as Toby was. The only difference was the smirk that was on JT's face.

"You ruined my sweatshirt!" Toby yelled angrily. He was really gonna get it now.

"It was in my space." JT defended as he stood up, "You threw my stuff on the floor!"

"It was disgusting!" Toby said as he lightly hit JT in the shoulder.

"It wasn't your property!" JT shoved back, and they started having a small shove match, which ended up in them holding hands but fighting at the same time, as weird as it sounds.

"Boys." An annoying voice said from next to them. It was Mr. Raditch. JT let go of his hand and pushed Toby away.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Mr. Raditch asked as he walked towards them.

...

Mr. Raditch had made the two sit next to each other on the bench as he lectured them.

"And boys, I want you to know that I appreciate what it is you're doing for Degrassi by volunteering to share, but you two are stuck together." To Toby and JT, that meant more than just locker mates.

"So I want you to remember what the three C's are. What are they?" Mr. Raditch continued this ten minute lecture.

"Cohabitation requires coordinated corporation." They said in unison, annoyed at how long this lecture has went on.

"Very good. So, get along. End of story." Finally, Mr. Raditch walked away.

For a moment, they didn't say a word, just sighed. Then they looked at each other, and JT decided to speak.

"My parents are gonna kill me for doing this." JT said as he put one of his arms inside of his shirt. Toby didn't understand at first, but then realized what he meant.

"But," JT said as he handed Toby the scissors. Toby smirked and took them, and cut off JT's sleeve. Now that was a good boyfriend. JT put his arm back outside his sleeve which was now short.

JT moved his hand to brush against Toby's. Toby interlocked their fingers and smiled at JT, happy they had fixed this little fight. JT gave Toby's hand a slight squeeze before moving it to put his arm around Toby instead. Toby leaned into him, resting his head on JT's shoulder.

"I guess what was our first fight." They both started laughing at this. Their first fight was over a locker. JT pecked Toby's cheek and rested his head on top of Toby's.

"You're an idiot. But you're my idiot." Toby said, causing JT to roll his eyes, but then he smiled.

Yeah, he was right.


End file.
